A New Hope
by ravennightchild
Summary: Sequel to Mistakes! Don't own Supernatural or anything connected to Supernatural in any way
1. Prologue

***Sixteen Years Ago***

Lucifer and Gabriel handed their new born triplets to Dean and Castiel, who took them to the living room. Lucifer looked to Chuck with a pleading look.

"Please you have to save him." Lucifer said, holding on to Sam's cold, lifeless hand. Tears welled up in his eyes as he felt the hunter's body go colder with every second that passed by. "Please, Father, save him."

"It would take years to fix Sam." Chuck said, moving to stand next to both of his sons. He put his hands on both Gabriel's and Lucifer's shoulders. "It's best to just let him go."

"Let him go?!" Gabriel shouted, standing up to face Chuck. The pain in his heart was worse than the pain he felt when Lucifer fell. "We can't just let him go!"

"I know you're upset, but the time it would take to fix Sam would be far too long." Chuck spoke calmly. He could feel the fear and hurt coming from his sons. "There is no guarantee that Sam will be the same."

Silence covered the room. Lucifer and Gabriel knew their father was right, but they couldn't just lose him now. They felt defeated and broken. Both archangels were ready to tear themselves apart then to live a life without their hunter, but they had another reason to continue living. Their children. Their children would need them there, and they weren't going to leave their little ones. Gabriel and Lucifer looked at Sam's body one last time before detaching themselves. They left the room to find Dean and Cas with the triplets in the living room. Seeing their little ones fast asleep brought smiles to their faces. Sam would still live on in their hearts and memories that they would share with their children for many years.

* * *

 ***Present Day***

Dean was standing in the doorway of Sam's room at the bunker. Everything was exactly how Sam left it, except dust had covered most of his belongings. Dean would often find himself staring into his brother's room close to Sam's birthday or the holidays. Most of the time the door to his room stayed closed. Dean hadn't noticed Cas walking up behind him. Cas wrapped his arms around his hunter's waist, causing Dean to turn towards Cas.

"Gabriel and Lucifer will be back with the children soon." Cas said, holding Dean's hands. He was always the one to find Dean looking into Sam's room with a pained expression. "We should finish preparing the surprise party for the triplets."

The triplets were turning sixteen today. Cas and Dean were in charge of setting up the party at the bunker while Gabriel, Lucifer, and Bay took them out somewhere to distract them. Dean closed the door to Sammy's room before Cas and Dean finished setting up for the party. They didn't have many decorations, but they wanted to make the surprise party something the triplets will cherish. They had everything from birthday hats to Christmas lights set up and ready to go. They heard the bunker door creak open. Dean quickly put on a Santa Claus hat with an attached white beard, and place a halo head band on Cas. Gabriel and Lucifer made their way down the stairs taking a look around at the decorations.

"Well, this is certainly festive, Santa." Lucifer said, laughing at the many holiday decorations. He had offered to get more decorations for the surprise party, but Dean wouldn't allow it. "I hope they'll like it."

"They'll love it." Dean said, half confident. He wasn't really sure how the triplets would like the decorations for their sweet sixteen. "It's the same decorations Sammy and I used every year."

The bunker door creaked open once more. Robert, Mary, and Joanna all made their way down the stairs with Bay not too far behind them. The triplets looked around the room, no emotions showing on their faces.

"Well, how do you like your surprise party?" Gabriel asked them, smiling at his children. He put a birthday hat on each triplet. "Your Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas worked hard to put this together."

"It's like we're celebrating all the holidays together!" Mary shouted excitedly. She was the one that always looked on the bright side of things. She reminded Dean of his mother in many ways.

"Mary, you're far too excited." Robert told his sister, as the sat at the table in the war room. "Uncle Dean, why do you look like Santa?" Mary hadn't realized it, but thanks to Robert pointing it out, she was even more excited.

"Oh my grandpa!" Mary squealed excitedly. She was practically jumping up and down. "Uncle Cassie even has a halo! Oh I love this so much!"

While Mary and Robert were having fun with their birthday party Joanna slipped away, hoping it would go unnoticed. However, Bay seen her sneak off and followed after her. Joanna snuck into Sam's room and sat on his bed. Bay stood outside and listened.

"Hey, mom." Joanna spoke softly, almost whispering. She looked around the room slowly, taking in everything that once belonged to Sam. "I don't think I'll be able to enjoy my birthday this year. We heard so many wonderful things about you, and even that you sacrificing your life for us. It just makes me sad that we're celebrating all these holidays and birthdays without you. I may not have had the chance to meet you, but I miss you mom and I love you."

Hearing Joanna speak to Sam like that broke Bay's heart. She fought back the tears that threatened to spill before walking into Sammy's room, and she sat next to Joanna on the bed.

"I followed after you when I seen you sneak off, and I heard what you were saying to your mom." Bay admitted. She gave her little cousin a hug as they both began to cry. "It's okay, Jo, because he's not gone. He's still with us in our hearts. And I know he wouldn't miss a single birthday or holiday with his children. He loved you three more than anything in the world."

After a few minutes of crying, they were finally able to calm themselves down and rejoin their family. When they returned Mary was dancing on the war table with Gabriel singing heat of the moment by asia. Bay and Joanna started laughing along with their family. They all became silent when they heard a poof enter the room. They all turned to the direction the poof came from to find Chuck.

"Hey guys, happy sweet sixteen!" Chuck shouted happily while smiling to everyone. "I have the best surprise for all of you."

 **I know it's super short and I'm really sorry. I decided to make this the prologue instead of the first Chapter due to it being so short. I hope everyone got the God joke I gave to Mary. Let me know how you like it so far and any way I can improve. It's been awhile since I last wrote something so I'm sorry if it's bad. I'm working to get back into my groove and over come the writer's block I'm having.**


	2. Sorry Guys

I want to apologize for being inactive. I've been so busy with my classes and trying to get a control on my stress.

I will try to upload again soon.


	3. Chapter 1

**I'm really sorry this took so long. I've had writers block for the longest time, and I still kind of do. I'm sorry this is so short, it's the best I could do right now. Any advice or ideas would really help.**

Everyone circled around Chuck, eagerly awaiting to hear what the surprise was. Chuck was smiling and looking around at his family.

"Grandpa, you going to tell us the surprise or what?" Bay asked, when Chuck was silent.

Everyone was starting to become impatient. Chuck continued to smile. He was about to speak before another angel appeared. The angel leaned close to him and whispered in his ear before disappearing. Chuck's smile had vanished.

"Something wrong, Chuck?" Dean asked, setting the Santa hat and beard on the table. He scratched his face, and cursed the beard under his breath for giving him an unbearable itch. He turned his attention back to Chuck.

"Um, well, I suppose it isn't exactly a great surprise anymore." Chuck said, slowly laughing nervously to himself. "But it's a surprise none the less."

"Come on, Grandpa." Mary spoke up, unable to hide her impatience. "Please, tell us."

Chuck had Dean, Cas, Gabriel, and Lucifer follow him outside to speak alone. They stood in a small circle right outside the bunker door.

"I was finally able to put Sam back together." Chuck said, watching hope and excitement cover the angels and hunter's faces. He stopped them before they had the chance to celebrate. "I was working on getting Sam's memories, but while I came here to tell you Sam managed to escape. No one knows where he is."

"You lost my brother?!" Dean shouted, glaring at Chuck. "You're God, Chuck. How do you not know where Sammy is?"

"I was just informed he was missing." Chuck said, trying to defend himself from the Winchester's rage. "It'll take me some time, but I should be able to find him."

"How much time is it going to take?" Gabriel spoke up. He was still shocked to learn that Sam was alive again.

"It, uh, varies." Chuck rambled nervously. He didn't know how long it would take to track Sam down. It's been centuries since the last time he had to find one of his creations. "I won't lie to you. The last time I lost someone it took me a few years to find them."

"A few years?!" Dean shouted once again. His brother is finally back and now it might take a few years to get him home. "Damn it, Chuck! I'm not waiting a few years to get Sammy's ass back home."

"Dean, calm down." Castiel said as he grabbed Dean's hand. "We'll help look for him. Sam will be home in no time."

"Let's start looking for him." Lucifer said, turning everyone's attention to him. "I'll talk with Crowley first and make sure he hasn't done anything with Sam."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Gabriel asked Bay to keep an eye on Robert, Mary, and Joanna while they were gone.

* * *

Bay agreed to watch her cousins while their parents were out. Mary's cheerful attitude was soon gone. All three of her cousins seemed to be in a bad mood now.

"You guys okay?" Bay asked, kneeling next to the table her cousins sat at. "What's got you guys so down?"

"It happened again." Mary said, keeping her head down to hide the tears streaming down her face. Bay could tell she was crying; she could hear the hurt in her voice and her word get caught in her throat. "Every year it happens. They always leave on our birthday. It's not fair."

Bay then noticed that Joanna and Robert were crying as well. She knew how they were feeling. The same thing always happened on Bay's birthday, but she had gotten so used to it over the years.

"Well, I'm here and you're stuck with me forever." Bay smiled softly as her cousins looked to her. She wasn't going to let another one of their birthdays be ruined. "How about we get out of this stuffy bunker and go do something fun?"

"How are we going to go anywhere?" Robert asked, wiping away the tears from his eyes. "Uncle Dean took the impala."

"Who said we needed the impala?" Bay asked with a grin on her face. Her cousins were confused, but they followed her to the bunker's garage, which they had no idea existed. They smiled once they seen all the different cars in the garage. "So, we going to have some fun or what?"

Her cousins cheered excitedly, which made her smile. She wanted to make this a great birthday for her cousins. Even if it involved breaking her dad's rule about touching the cars.


	4. Chapter 2

**I'm really trying to update more often. This chapter is short, and I'm sorry for that. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!**

"So what do you guys want to do for your birthday?" Bay asked her cousins as she drove through the town. "Today is all about what you want to do."

"I want to go see the new horror movie!" Joanna shouted excitedly. She was practically bouncing in her seat. "Dad and Daddy won't let me see it."

"I want to go to the new arcade." Robert said as he smiled. He had read that a new arcade was being opened up on the internet. "Dad and Daddy wouldn't take me to check it out."

"I want to go shopping!" Mary squealed with happiness. She's always loved helping her dads or uncles shop. "I don't want to shop for weapons or food, like I do all the other times. I want to see a mall for the first time."

"Well how about we do all three?" Bay asked, smiling softly. She was determined to let her cousins have fun on their birthday; even if it meant going against what their parents wanted. Dean had told Bay to stay at the bunker where she could keep her cousins safe. She already broke that rule, so why not break some more? "We'll go to the arcade until the movie starts, then afterwards we'll go to the mall."

Joanna, Robert, and Mary shouted in agreement. They were excited to finally have the chance to do normal things like normal children. They were tired of their parents telling them they couldn't do something because they were different.

"Bay?" Joanna spoke up once the excitement died down a little. One thing had her concerned. "How are you going to pay for all of this?" She watched as a huge smile formed on Bay's face.

"Don't you worry about that." Bay laughed softly as she spoke. "I swiped my Dad's credit card from his wallet before he left. I have everything covered."

Joanna, Robert, and Mary all laughed along with her. They've seen Bay steal her dad's credit cards multiple times. They always felt uneasy with Bay stealing from Dean, but today they were excited and happy that Bay was able to steal the credit card without being noticed.

* * *

Dean had parked in an abandoned parking lot, waiting for the others. He was silently hoping one of them found Sam. He was pacing around the impala, worried that he hadn't heard from anyone. While he waited he decided to call Bay. She didn't answer her phone, which only made Dean worry more. He called her a few more times, still no answer. He was about to get back in the impala and drive back to the bunker when Cas showed up.

"Did you find anything, Cas?" Dean asked, now standing in front of his angel. Castiel just shook his head and gave a simple 'no'. "Have you heard from Gabe or Lucifer?"

"No, I haven't seen them since we left." Cas said, noticing how worried Dean was. He gave his hunter a hug and held Dean close. "It's alright, Dean. We'll find Sam."

There was a small moment of silence before Dean pulled away from Cas. He knew Cas was right. They'd find Sammy, but that didn't stop him from worrying. Just as Dean pulled away from Cas, Gabriel and Lucifer showed up. They both looked just as worried as Dean.

"We couldn't find him." Gabriel said, gripping onto Lucifer's hand. He was so upset that he couldn't find even a small trace of Sam anywhere. "There's no sign of him anywhere."

"What about Crowley?" Dean asked, turning his attention to Lucifer. "Has Crowley or his little minions seen Sammy?"

"I couldn't find Crowley to ask him." Lucifer said, anger filled his voice. He searched for Crowley and Sam with no luck. "I spoke with a few demons, but they haven't seen Sam anywhere."

Dean was mentally cursing at Crowley as he leaned against the impala. Dean checked his phone, hoping Bay had tried to call him back.

"We need to head back to the bunker." Dean said as he put his phone back in his pocket. The others looked at him questioningly. "Bay isn't answering her phone, which isn't like her at all. She always has it with her."

* * *

Bay, Joanna, Mary, and Robert where sitting in a smaller diner. They all had ice cream and other deserts sitting in front of them. Bay ordered a couple of deserts for herself, while the rest was for her cousins.

"So, did you guys have fun today?" Bay asked, watching them dig into their deserts. They all nodded, unable to speak while their mouths were full with sweets. "You guys can't tell your dads or mine that I took you to that horror movie. They would kill me if they found out."

"Don't worry, we won't tell." Robert said, once he was able to speak again. He leaned over the table carefully and hugged Bay. Joanna and Mary also hugged Bay. "You're the best cousin we could ever ask for Bay. This is the best birthday we've ever had."

"That's what cousins are for." Bay said as she hugged her cousins back. "I'll always break the rules for you three, and I'll always make sure you guys are happy and taken care of."

"How sweet." They all turned their heads to find Crowley standing next to their table. "Breaking the rules for family seems to be a Winchester tradition."

Mary, Robert, and Joanna tackled Crowley into a group hug. Bay laughed at the sight of seeing Crowley being taken down by her younger cousins. After a few minutes they returned to their seats, letting Crowley back up.

"What brings you here, Uncle Crowley?" Bay asked, calming down from laughing so hard. "You hiding from your work again?"

"I can't visit the little rugrats on their birthday?" Crowley asked, looking hurt. Bay knew that wasn't the only reason he was here. Crowley noticed Bay staring at him. "Okay, I'm hiding from my work a little, but I brought birthday gifts for the rugrats."

Crowley then took us all to Hell, where a small party was set up. A few demons had birthday hats on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOANNA, MARY, AND ROBERT!" They all shouted and started clapping their hands.

Joanna, Mary, and Robert thanked them all before running off in separate directions. They were talking to some of the demons, while Bay stood next to Crowley and watched them. Two more demons walked in carrying a large birthday cake and were singing happy birthday, which caused the others to join. There were three sets of sixteen candles so that Mary, Robert, and Joanna could blow out their own candles. They made their birthday wishes and blew out their candles. Bay happily watched them eat cake, play party games with the demons, and open up birthday gifts. Mary was able to convince Crowley to do limbo with her. He fell to the ground on his first try, which had everyone laughing. Soon Robert, Mary, and Joanna began to get tired. Crowley brought Bay and her three cousins back to the bunker. Bay noticed the car she took out earlier was parked outside the bunker, along with the impala. She ignored it for the time being.

"Thanks, Uncle Crowley." Bay said, giving Crowley a small hug. "You helped make their birthday better for them."

"My pleasure, kitten." Crowley said, smiling softly. Bay had noticed that Crowley usually only smiles around her and her cousins. "I figured the rugrats' parents would ditch again. And it got me out of a boring meeting."

Bay laughed lightly and hugged Crowley goodbye. Joanna, Robert, and Mary thanked Crowley for the party and the gifts then hugged him goodbye as well. Crowley disappeared waving goodbye to them. Bay and her cousins went inside the bunker. Their parents were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Bay stood in front of her cousins and walked down to stand in front of them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked, letting his anger show on his face. Bay had her cousins go to their room while she talked with their parents. "Do you realize how many times I tried calling you?"

"Dad, I know you're pissed." Bay replied, sighing to herself. She was already prepared for the trouble she was in. "I have a good excuse."

"It better be good, young lady." Gabriel joined the conversation. He was just as angry as Dean was. Bay noticed they weren't the only ones. Castiel and Lucifer were upset as well. "You know we don't want Joanna, Mary, or Robert going somewhere without us knowing. They could've been in danger for all we know!"

"They weren't in danger, Uncle Gabe." Bay said, getting slightly irritated with her uncle. She hears this each time she takes her cousins out of the bunker without Gabe or Luci knowing. Even if it's right outside the door. "I took them out for their birthday."

"I told you to stay inside the bunker, Bay." Dean said before Gabriel had the chance to respond. Dean could tell his daughter was started to get irritated. Cas always says she resembles Dean when he gets irritated with something. "You're always doing the exact opposite of what I tell you."

Bay didn't say anything, instead she bit her lip to keep from yelling at her dad. She was already in enough trouble and she didn't want to push her luck.

"That sounds exactly like you, Dean." Castiel spoke up, taking the conversation way off track. "When we first met you always did the opposite of what I told you."

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean shouted annoyed. He hated that Castiel had to bring that up. At the time Cas was an angel that couldn't be trusted, so of course he would have done the opposite of what the angel told him. "You're not helping."

Dean heard Cas mutter a faint sorry before looking down. Dean hated when Cas did that, but he would have to apologize to his angel later. He turned his attention back to his daughter.

"You're grounded for two months, Bay." Dean said, calming himself down. He expected Bay to argue back, but she stayed quiet. "Do you have anything else to say?"

Bay looked into Dean's eyes, then Castiel's, then Gabriel's, and then Lucifer's. Finally she rested her attention on Dean.

"Instead of ditching your kids whenever you have the chance, try actually spending time with them." Bay spoke, letting all her emotions out. "I got used to you and Dad being gone all the time, so it doesn't bother me; but I can see how it affects Joanna, Mary, and Robert. I hate how you're all making them feel. The moment you all left today I watched those three cry their eyes out. All they wanted was to spend one of their birthdays with you guys, but you couldn't even do that. I took them out and made sure they had a great birthday. Even Uncle Crowley threw them a small party in Hell. That's the first time I've seen them that happy in years. If you actually start acting like a family to them, I wouldn't have to break your stupid rules."

Bay walked away before waiting for her dads or uncles to respond. She wasn't in the mood to deal with them anymore right now. She checked on her cousins. They were all fast asleep and smiling. Bay then went to her room and locked the door behind her. She sat on the floor by her bed and .put her headphones that she bought at the mall earlier that day. She quickly found the music she always listens to for moments like this and turned the volume on max.


End file.
